The objective of the present research is to correlate the size and anisotropic strain of apatitic mineral found in biological calcified tissues and the tissues' bulk properties with special emphasis on mechanical, growth and dissolution properties. It is proposed that the apatitic phases of teeth and bones be analyzed by x-ray line broadening studies correlated with high resolution transmission electron microscope studies of lattice fringes in these apatites in order to establish the types and quantity of defects present as well as the morphology and size distribution of the mineral crystals present. With this information we will calculate the effects of these defects, including those of impurities, on bulk properties. Through this approach we hope to explain the mechanical and chemical properties of these materials in terms of their atomic structure. It is our hope that this information will provide greater insight for scientists attempting to modify bulk properties of biological minerals in order to remedy or prevent pathological conditions.